


ask once for closeness

by iamleavingthisfandom



Series: you know you only need to ask [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and saying I love you way too much, them being sweet and adorable, there's no plot either, this is just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: It becomes a sort of game.They send messages to one another through whatever means they can find. If it starts with chalk on the sidewalk and no name (they both know who it's for and from), it escalates into sending an "I love you" to the window across in Morse code by flicking a lamp on and off.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: you know you only need to ask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552066
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	ask once for closeness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like. Poetic-ish ramblings, so if that's not your thing, no harm done.
> 
> Yes, I am working on a sequel to Some things hotel rooms are good for, but it's taking a long time.
> 
> also yes, the sheep thing is because a female sheep is called a "ewe."
> 
> This may or may not become a part of a series, we shall see.

It becomes a sort of game.

They send messages to one another through whatever means they can find. If it starts with chalk on the sidewalk and no name (they both know who it's for and from), it escalates into sending an "I love you" to the window across in Morse code by flicking a lamp on and off.

At this point, it's unscrambling a puzzle at the kitchen table, an aloe plant next to a picture of a sheep. It makes Eddie laugh out loud when he gets it.

It's him tuning in to Richie's shift at the radio station when he's home from work missing his boyfriend, only to find that _Eddie My Love_ is playing. It starts a few seconds after he tunes in; his routine getting home can be used to track time at this point, and of course, Richie knows. He knows without needing Eddie to tell him much about it, and maybe that's one of the reasons to love him so.

He leaves it in leftovers of Chinese takeout he knows Richie will gulf down as soon as he's home at around 5 am. There's an _I_ carefully pressed with vegetables into fried rice, a heart of orange zest in orange chicken, and a simple U of a fortune cookie, all lined up neatly in that order in the fridge. Yes, he puts the cookie in the fridge, he's a romantic, okay, sue him.

They haven't really been able to spend a lot of time together in years (the weekends are an absolute blessing, and their vacations which they always plan in advance are what makes life worth living, but ever since they went away for college, they've never had the freedom to spend as much time together as they'd like, which makes both of them ache, but also makes every moment that much more precious). But having this game helps; neither feels as lonely or forgotten when they know the other is thinking about them so often.

Outside of the game, the words are said as much as they need them: whispered softly into one another's skin when they get a chance to revel in each other; said as Richie makes Eddie coffee and breakfast almost every morning before falling into bed, exhausted, as Eddie leaves for work; laughed out happily when they go out and Richie hears one of their songs (they have about a hundred) come on in the mall and spins Eddie in a playful dance. There's never a lack of "I love you"s, but the game is something they've had for a long time, and it isn't going away.

Not even after they’ve exchanged vows and rings, as Eddie finds an olive on his bread plate and an obviously fake branch of yew (berries and all) next to his champagne glass. Well, someone has planned this one out. He laughs, looking up at Richie, and motions for him to lift his plate. He grins at Eddie when he sees a scattering of single letters cut out of magazines spelling out the words, and kisses him softly.

And after they have secure jobs that let them come home at a reasonable time and spend every evening and morning together, the game doesn't stop, as post-it notes litter the window, and magnets spell out the words, and even alphabet pasta put on a separate plate (thankfully, uncooked) reads them.

The words only gain meaning the more they say them, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
